1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric devices and a method of manufacturing the devices and, more particularly to electric devices and a manufacturing method utilizing crystalline films such as light emitting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For emission of reddish light rays, GaAs semiconductors have been utilized to manufacture light emitting devices for more than a decade. The emission of blue or green light, as well as white light, however, has long been hardly realized by means of solid state devices.
The inventor has before proposed to make a light emitting device from diamond which can emit light at short wave lengths, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application No sho 56-146930 filed on Sep. 17, 1981. Diamond is promissing, as a light emitting substance for mass production, because of its high thermal resistance, cheminally stabilities and low price, in view of a great demand for light emitting devices in the market. It is, however, very difficult to manufacture diamond light emitting devices at a high yield required for commercialization because there are formed a large proportion of products whose efficiencies are undesirably too low to satisfy the requirement of the application thereof. Furthermore, the performance of prior art diamond devices tend to quickly age by actual operation. For example, prior art diamond light emitting devices were heated up to 50.degree. C. only by application of 30 V for 10 min and the performances were then significantly degraded.